


Cuando el amor es instintivo

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine con orejas de gato beibis, Cambiantes, Fic por y para Zhena, M/M, Romance, Sexo Sexoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: Ese gato de bellos ojos azules era todo mal carácter, uñas afiladas e indiferencia. Entonces, ¿por qué Kagami no podía dejar de complacerlo? Animalejo del demonio...Por y para Zhena.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhena_Hik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhena_Hik/gifts).



> Zhena querida~ sabes que te adoro un montón. Que aunque pasemos tiempo sin hablar, el cariño sigue intacto. Eres una persona genial y que da los mejores consejos. Nena, adoro Fangirlear contigo, ¡eso no cambiará jamás! Mis mejores deseos para ti, bella, siempre ;)  
> .  
> .  
> Mi primer fic de esta pareja, un regalo para Zhena porque: gracias a ella comenzó a gustarme la shipp, es una amiga increíble y compartimos ese fetiche con los rasgos animales. Era para su cumpleaños, pero distintas razones de peso no me dejaron entregarlo a tiempo. Dicen más vale tarde que nunca.  
> Ella pidió que lo publicara para compartirlo con el mundo, y como el fic es suyo, pues aquí estoy cumpliendo su petición, por supuesto.  
> Que lo disfruten ;)

 

**Cuando el amor es instintivo**

**1**

Aomine se adentró en la plaza con su semblante tranquilo, si la atravesaba llegaría más rápido a su casa. Cuando el viento agitó sus cabellos azules, sintió el escalofrío de su instinto animal advirtiéndole que algo malo sucedía. La quietud, el profundo silencio entre la tenue oscuridad provocada por las hojas de los árboles que no querían que la luz plateada de la luna pasara completamente; era un mal augurio.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó los movimientos entre las sombras y enfocó mejor para ver a un chico de cabellos negros, los cuales originalmente eran grises, salir a su encuentro con una sonrisa torcida.

—Haizaki. —Su voz salió pastosa cuando ese nombre fue liberado, no era de su agrado en ningún sentido—. ¿Acaso vienes por otra paliza?

—No, Aomine —le contestó sonriendo de medio lado, alzando su dedo pulgar y deslizando la punta de su lengua por el dígito—. Vengo por mi revancha.

Los arbustos a su alrededor se agitaron, mostrándole al moreno que Haizaki no venía solo. Cosa que no le extrañaba, ese chico no jugaba limpio.

Frunció el ceño levemente con algo de incomodidad, pero terminó por sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y alzar los puños preparándose para la pelea.

 

**2**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ganaran la Winter Cup. Todo iba retomando su rumbo y los entrenamientos se hicieron más arduos para prepararse para el siguiente campeonato. No podían darse ningún respiro.

Esa tarde Kagami se había quedado un rato más junto a Kuroko para practicar uno de sus nuevos pases. El pelirrojo estaba muy emocionado por sus siguientes juegos, pero también estaba exhausto.

Caminaba rumbo a su departamento cuando giró por la esquina de aquella plaza y sus ojos rojos captaron una mancha negra salir de entre las plantas del lugar, para luego caer. Kagami frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba para mirar qué estaba pasando. Cuando llegó hasta aquella figura que había llamado su atención pudo distinguir que era un gato de pelaje negro. Se agachó para examinarlo mejor, viendo manchas oscuras opacar su pelaje, que brillaba con un tinte oscuro reflejando la luz de las farolas.

Supo que estaba herido, pero no tenía mucho conocimiento de animales. ¿Habría alguna clínica veterinaria abierta a esas horas? Probablemente no, pero tampoco podía dejar a aquel animal allí en ese estado.

Extendió las manos y lo tomó con cuidado. El gato estaba recostado de lado, con sus ojos cerrados, pero respiraba. Ni siquiera se movió cuando lo alzó entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho, sin importarle que manchara su playera blanca del uniforme con su sangre.

Estaba a pocas cuadras de su departamento, así que sabía que no tardaría mucho.

En cuanto entró, soltó su bolso en la entrada y caminó hacia su cuarto para sacar una toalla, la que dejó sobre la cama para luego recostar al felino. Puso agua a hervir mientras encendía su computadora para poder investigar sobre curaciones en animales. Debía hacer algo hasta el día siguiente, cuando lo llevara con un veterinario.

Volvió con una fuente con agua tibia, el botiquín de su baño y una bolsa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el gato alzó la cabeza. Había algo en la expresión de aquel animalito que le causó gracia, era increíble como mostraban sus sentimientos a través de esos enormes ojos azules. Estaba ceñudo, ¡era un gato ceñudo! Sonrió para sí mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama bajo la atenta mirada del animal.

—Estás en mi casa, pequeño revoltoso. Voy a curarte, así que quédate tranquilo —le dijo Kagami intentando sonar lo más confiable posible, suave pero firme, así el gato no sentiría tanto miedo, o eso pensaba.

Hundió un paño de color blanco en el agua y limpió las manchas de sangre con cuidado, tratando de despejar el área y verlo mejor. Dejó aquella tela dentro de la bolsa y le siguió el algodón. Mojado con alcohol, limpió algunos cortes. Eran cortes limpios y poco profundos, como cuando se dan zarpazos con algo cortante.

—¿Qué clase de enfermo podría hacerle esto a un gato? —Preguntó Kagami, sintiendo la mirada azul del felino volver a la suya.

Se sentía escudriñado, como si aquel animalito lo estuviera evaluando, dejando que lo curara, pero atento a cualquier otro movimiento. De alguna forma, Kagami se asombró de aquello, se esperaba que el gato estuviera más nervioso. Pero agradecía que no, porque los rasguños en él serían inminentes.

Presionó sobre una herida, que era la que más sangraba, y lo escuchó maullar amenazante, ese sonido que reverberaba por el pecho del gato, profundo y prolongado, haciendo saber que le molestaba.

—Tranquilo, debo ver si necesita sutura —le explicó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando a un animal, que obviamente no le entendía ni una palabra.

Entonces deslizó el algodón, y se ganó otro maullido enojado y un mordisco. Kagami siseó del dolor mientras el gato se levantaba y bajaba para pararse frente a la puerta, mirándolo y agitando la cola de un lado a otro. Estaba molesto, pero el pelirrojo también.

—Bueno, si quieres desangrarte, entonces hazlo, pero que no sea en mi cama, pequeño bandido —le dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas para irse a la cocina, abriendo la puerta sin importarle si el gato lo seguía o no.

Se detuvo en la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para echar un vistazo a lo que comería, cuando sintió la punzada en su pecho. Se sintió estúpido de muchas maneras distintas: era un gato, un animal, era obvio que no entendería sus palabras y que reaccionaría así al dolor.

Kagami soltó un suspiro y sacó una lata de atún, dejándola encima de la encimera y abriéndola para vaciar su contenido en un pocillo de cerámica que tenía. Caminó por el pasillo hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta suavemente, viendo al gato sobre la cama echado, parecía dormir.

—Hey —lo llamó el pelirrojo, provocando que el felino alzara su cabeza y lo mirara con sus ojos azules—. Ven… —lo llamó moviendo los dedos, y podría jurar que el animal rodó los ojos. Pero pareció sentir el olor, porque olfateó el aire y se alzó con rapidez, acercándose al plato.

Lo olfateó otro poco y comenzó a comer con rapidez, estaba hambriento y no era para menos, le habían dado una paliza.

Kagami sonrió de medio lado y deslizó la mano por su lomo, a lo que el animal se quejó con ese maullido prolongado y lo fulminó con la mirada. El pelirrojo alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición y con ello el gato siguió comiendo.

Parecía que no era callejero, tenía su pelaje brillante y suave, bien cuidado, además era bastante grande. Seguramente estaba perdido. Mañana lo llevaría al veterinario y le tomaría una fotografía para buscar a su verdadero dueño.

El gato parecía esquivo, seguro su dueño no lo extrañaría, pensó Kagami al mirarse la mordida en el dorso de la mano. El felino se giró meneando la cola y se acomodó sobre la toalla que le había dejado antes Kagami, ignorándolo completamente. Era macho, pudo verlo. Se levantó de vuelta a la cocina, el que tenía hambre ahora era él.

 

**3**

Kagami terminó su desayuno y se encaminó al veterinario con el gato dentro de su bolso deportivo, envuelto en una manta. El animalito parecía entregado, pero Kagami podría jurar que estaba enojado.

Cuando llegó a la clínica veterinaria, le explicó al doctor que había encontrado al felino y que lo cuidaría hasta que apareciera su dueño, a lo que el veterinario sonrió divertido mientras examinaba al animal.

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió cuando el hombre lo miró.

—El gato parece estar en buenas condiciones, sólo necesita recuperarse de las heridas y su dueño aparecerá, te lo aseguro —dijo, escribiendo en la receta médica el nombre de una pomada y un antibiótico para evitar una infección.

Kagami enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por el hombre, algo no le daba buena espina. Agradeció con una reverencia y tomó al gato con vendaje nuevo y limpio para volver al departamento.

 

**4**

El lunes tendría prueba a primera hora de la mañana, así que después de almorzar, se acomodó en el escritorio de su cuarto, justo frente a la ventana, para poder estudiar. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de ello, pero no podía descuidar sus notas cuando los partidos se acercaban.

Abrió el texto y comenzó a copiar las fórmulas en su cuaderno para memorizarlas, haciendo unos ejercicios que le habían dejado la clase anterior. Estaba muy concentrado, con la música de fondo y el estómago lleno, cuando sintió un golpe sordo a su lado, viendo al enorme gato sobre el escritorio.

—No hagas eso —dijo preocupado por sus heridas mientras alzaba la mano para tocar al animal, que la esquivó yéndose a la esquina del escritorio.

Kagami soltó un suspiro y siguió en lo suyo, resignado a que ese gato no iba a darse con él. Entonces su lápiz fue empujado, trazando una línea por toda la hoja.

—¿Pero qué…? —El gato estaba frente a él, sentado, pero su pata había empujado el lápiz. Cuando Kagami lo miró, el animal giró el rostro como si eso lo exculpara de todo.

Decidió seguir con lo suyo, sin perturbar al gato, hasta que nuevamente este empujó su lápiz. Kagami, que ya no podía concentrarse, decidió mover el lápiz en busca de provocar al felino, que con sus ojos azules fijos en el objeto, terminó por lanzarse sobre el cuaderno, tomando entre sus patas el lápiz y mordiéndolo con fuerza.

Kagami no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó al ver al animal enroscado sobre el cuaderno mientras mordía el lápiz con furia.

Entonces el gato dio un respingo y lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera indignado. Se levantó y le dio la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana, con su cola moviéndose como un látigo, de un lado a otro.

—No puedo creer que te enojes por algo así.

Y él no podía creer que le estuviera hablando como si el gato pudiera responderle, otra vez.

El felino se limitó a mirarlo de nuevo y esta vez hizo un gesto de desprecio antes de fijar su mirada en la ventana nuevamente.

—Esto es demasiado —soltó Kagami levantándose de nuevo, demasiado perturbado por el actuar del animalito.

Ya no podría concentrarse de nuevo.

**5**

Kagami decidió que le tomaría una foto para subirla a su cuenta de Faceboock y así poder dar con su dueño, además de imprimirla y pegarla por el barrio. No es que no le gustara el animalito, pero al pensar que su dueño podía extrañarlo, no podía con la culpa.

— Here, _kitty-kitty_ —comenzó a llamarlo en inglés porque se sentía más “familiar”, pero sabía que estaba haciendo de idiota, porque el animal nunca respondía al llamado. En el idioma que fuera.  

Era domingo y pronto saldría a jugar un partido con Kuroko, Takao y Midorima, así que quería pegar esos los carteles de camino a la cancha.

Entró a su cuarto, donde el gato se estaba bañando con la lengua y lo miró aburrido cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a llamarlo otra vez. Kagami sentía la venita de su sien hincharse al imaginar lo que el gato pensaba de él con esas miradas que le daba.

Sacó su móvil para tomarle la fotografía, pero el gato ni se inmutó, abriendo las patas y dejando a la vista sus pomposos genitales, lamiendo alrededor.

—Eres un vulgar, pequeña bola de pelos —dijo Kagami entre divertido y ofendido—. Sólo será una foto.

El gato alzó la cabeza unos momentos y se sentó, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió para poder tomarle la fotografía. Cuando sonó avisando que la toma se estaba haciendo, el felino se movió, lamiéndose a un costado y volviendo a enderezarse, a lo que Kagami hizo un nuevo intento, pero el gato negro volvió a moverse antes de que la imagen cargara, saliendo borrosa otra vez.

—¡¿Lo haces a propósito?! —exclamó furioso y felino pareció sonreír—. Oh, maldita sea.

Kagami salió del cuarto pasándose las manos por el cabello. Estaba peleando con un gato, con una animal que sólo actuaba a base de instinto. Se sintió estúpido y enojado.

Tomó su bolso deportivo y las llaves, listo para salir, pero a pesar de lo enojado que estaba, tomó los pocillos que había apartado para el gato, poniendo comida y agua fresca antes de salir.

 

**6**

Abrió la puerta y al encender la luz, vio al pequeño animal sentado frente a la puerta y maulló cuando lo vio entrar.

Kagami sintió un calorcillo en su pecho, como cuando su madre lo esperaba después de la escuela. Vivir solo no había sido fácil, a pesar de que era responsable y había sabido acostumbrarse a su independencia, era difícil sobrellevar la soledad. Que nadie lo esperara en casa, con un plato caliente, con un saludo.

El chico avanzó y extendió la mano dispuesto a tocarlo, pero al animal se movió hacia atrás y lo olió, para luego girarse y volver a la cocina.

Kagami suspiró, al menos esta vez no lo había evitado del todo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó dejando el bolso en el suelo y viendo el platillo vacío.

El gato maulló en respuesta y Kagami le sirvió más comida. El felino miró el platillo con disgusto y se giró hacia el pelirrojo, maullando otra vez.

Siguió maullando y esta vez se cruzó entre sus piernas cuando caminaba a su cuarto.

—Ya tienes comida, pequeño —dijo abriendo la puerta, pero al animal no lo dejaba avanzar.

Kagami soltó un suspiro y volvió a la cocina, para abrir un tarro de atún y ponerlo en otro platillo. El felino maulló hacia él, diferente, como si estuviese feliz y refregó la cabeza una vez sobre su pantorrilla, para luego comenzar a comer.

Entonces Kagami supo que podría comprar todo el atún de la tienda con tal de ver eso otra vez.

 

**7**

Había pasado una semana desde que encontró al felino. A pesar de que había puesto las fotografías por el barrio y en su muro de Faceboock, nadie había reclamado por el animalito. Sólo Momoi había comentado la fotografía diciendo que era un gato al que se le notaba estaba falto de amor que necesitaba de sus cuidados. Lo cual, por supuesto, no fue de ninguna ayuda.

Lo peor era que con cada día que pasaba, Kagami no estaba seguro de si quería deshacerse de él. Se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía, a hacer lo que le complacía al felino y hasta tenían una rutina. Kagami le daba atún una vez al día, porque le gustaba que el animal levantara la cola y maullara feliz. Como también le gustaba lo que venía después: el felino se subía a la cama de un salto y ronroneaba incluso antes de llegar hasta Kagami. Se restregaba contra su mano, primero la cabeza, luego deslizaba el cuerpo y la vibración le hacía saber al pelirrojo que el animalito estaba satisfecho y feliz. Así estaba un buen rato, hasta que el gato se acurrucaba en el hueco de su estómago y se dormía.

Kagami sonreía triunfal, le gustaba el resultado de complacer a la revoltosa bola de pelos.

 

**8**

Kagami también aprendió que el felino de bellos ojos azules era muy vengativo. _Animalejo del demonio_.

El pelirrojo se calzó las zapatillas y cuando tomó los cordones para atarlos, estaban deshilachados y hechos añicos, si los tiraba un poco más se cortarían. Giró la cabeza pero el felino estaba acostado plácidamente en el escritorio, donde el sol matutino calentaba.

—Eso no se hace, mis cordones no son tus juguetes —exclamó el humano bastante molesto, agitando la zapatilla frente al animal.

Pero como era de costumbre, este solo giró el rostro sin interés alguno.

—Gato. —Sí, que Kagami no le había querido poner un nombre para no encariñarse—. No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer —repitió cerrando la cortina y con ello tapando el sol. Tomó su bolso para luego salir del departamento.

Kagami ya no se extrañaba de sus propias reacciones con el animal, ya que el felino tenía una personalidad bastante marcada y peculiar, siendo capaz de componer una especie de “expresión” que la mayoría de las veces sacaba de quicio al pelirrojo.

De todos modos suspiró, no debió reprenderlo, por la noche le daría doble ración de aún.

—Kagami-kun, me adelantaré. Debo comprarle unas cosas a Nigou —dijo Kuroko tomando su bolso cuando las clases finalizaron.

—Voy contigo.

 

 

 

Kagami abrió la puerta de su departamento y le extrañó que el felino no lo hubiese recibido, frunció el ceño y supo que el felino debía seguir molesto.

Lo llamó pero el gato no apareció hasta que llegó a su cuarto, agitando una varita con algo peludo en la punta, un juguete que había escogido en la tienda para Gato. Sí, era su modo de disculparse.

—Gato… con un carajo.

Kagami vio al animal echado sobre el escritorio como de costumbre, con el sol calentándolo entre los girones que había ahora por cortinas. La tela estaba rasgada desde el inicio hasta el final, completamente rota, hecha pedazos.

El pelirrojo boqueó y observó el desastre, luego al gato, que parecía desafiarlo con la mirada. Moviendo la punta de la cola de arriba abajo, lentamente.

El chico soltó un suspiro y sonrió de medio lado.

—De alguna forma siempre te sales con la tuya, pequeño revoltoso.

El animalito pareció evaluarlo y Kagami lanzó el juguete sobre la cama, para luego girarse.

—Supongo que tienes hambre…

Y de todos modos le daría la doble porción de atún.

 

**9**

Habían pasado quince días desde que Kagami encontró al felino. Ya estaba resignado a que quizás nadie viniera a reclamarlo… y eso era lo que el pelirrojo, muy en el fondo, quería que pasara.

Ya tenía una rutina con el felino. Comían juntos, dormían juntos y era una buena compañía. Kagami jugaba con él, lo acariciaba y atendía. Pero no lo veía como a una mascota, porque en serio, ¿qué gato ve contigo un partido de la NBA? Y hasta maúlla celebrando con algunas jugadas.

Definitivamente el animalito era su amigo, un compañero con el que podía estar y entretenerse. Porque vivir solo tiene sus ventajas, pero la soledad no es una de ellas.

Kagami había tenido avances, ya podía acariciarlo y el animal no lo esquivaba, como también ronroneaba más seguido.

No le gustaría que alguien viniera por el animalito.

 

**10**

Kagami estaba en una disyuntiva bastante compleja, ahora entendía a Kuroko y su amor por Nigou. Esas pequeñas bolas de pelo son totalmente dependientes de una persona, pero también son una compañía, unos amigos que te dan cariño a cambio de tus cuidados.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a llegar al departamento y ser recibido por Gato. Saludaba y preparaba su comida y la de él, veían la televisión y el pelirrojo se entretenía jugando con él y acariciándolo. Amaba su ronroneo.

Por ello, no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento su verdadero dueño iría por él. Escuchar el sonido del timbre lo tenía de los nervios, casi paranoico.

Y al parecer el animal era tan perceptivo como Kagami creía, porque cada vez que se quedaba mirando al vacío, perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginando el momento en que llegarían por Gato, éste lo miraba y entrecerraba sus gatunos ojos, evaluándolo, para luego restregarse contra su costado en busca de una caricia, logrando distraerlo.

Definitivamente no quería que se fuera.

 

**11**

Kagami miraba una base redonda con un agujero en medio, era hueca y por dentro una pelota con un cascabel se movía. En una esquina sobresalía una vara con un ratón de peluche en la punta. Era perfecto. Gato estaba muy inquieto últimamente y Kagami sabía que se acercaba su celo, estaban por comenzar Agosto.

Decidió comprarlo y se fue a su departamento al instante. Pero cuando llegó, ningún maullido lo recibió. No habían peleado esa mañana, así que era extraño que el felino no lo recibiera en la puerta.

Kagami sintió el frío en las entrañas, pero tragó con fuerza tratando de mitigar esa sensación. Comenzó a llamarlo mientras avanzaba por el departamento, pero no había nada, ni un rastro del animal.

En ese momento lo sintió, el miedo y la tristeza. Volvió al living y notó el ventanal semi abierto, la cortina se movía con la brisa.

—Mierda.

Kagami corrió, abriéndolo con fuerza y frenando en el barandal, mirando hacia abajo. No podía ser que Gato se hubiese lanzado, se hubiese roto algún hueso de sus patitas. O quizás sí lo hizo y estaba herido por ahí.

El chico soltó otra maldición, dándole un golpe a la baranda antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo de allí.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al primer piso, rumbo al parque. Si el animal estaba herido, estaba la esperanza de que esperar por él ahí como la primera vez.  

“Los gatos son animales independientes, ellos escogen a sus amos”.

Quizás Gato extrañaba a su dueño y Kagami fue lo bastante egoísta como para no hacer nada más por encontrarlo. Pensó en su propia soledad. Se sentía culpable, con un nudo en la garganta mientras corría por la vereda. Divisó la entrada del parque y giró. Se detuvo respirando agitado, mirando frenético a su alrededor.

Entonces lo escuchó…

—Esta vez te romperé tantos huesos, que estarás en tu forma felina para siempre, Aomine.

Kagami reconoció esa voz de alguna parte, era petulante, vibrante, era la voz de Haizaki. Siguió avanzando y pudo ver a cinco chicos parados tras él, miraban a un gato negro parado frente a ellos.

Gato.

Pero antes de que Kagami pudiese gritar y lanzarse para rescatarlo, el felino meneó la cola y comenzó a crecer, a inflarse. Su transformación fue algo grotesca, Kagami nunca había visto algo así antes. De pronto, la bola de pelos se rasgó, dejando ver unos brazos y unas piernas, todo piel morena y los retazos de pelos negros se evaporaron, humo blanco que se disipó, dejando ver a Aomine de pie.

Estaba completamente desnudo y se movió haciendo crujir sus huesos.

—Este es mi territorio ahora, Haizaki —dijo Aomine y su voz era incluso más ronca, como si no hubiese hablado por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, ¿qué es ese repentino deseo por el territorio? —Preguntó el azabache enarcando una ceja—. La última vez dijiste que podía quedarme con todo el parque y sus cuadras si quería.

—No es tu problema, sólo te lo advertiré una vez más, Haizaki, esta vez sí te daré una paliza, a ti y a todos los idiotas que tienes por amigos.

—Me alegra saber que estás motivado, ya no darás tanta pena en esta pelea.

Haizaki se lamió el dedo pulgar como de costumbre y sus ojos cambiaron, con la pupila alargándose y creciendo, como el de un gato. Sus garras también salieron y Kagami supo que el chico también era un _cambiante_. Hombres que descendían de dioses felinos, con la capacidad de cambiar de forma, sentidos aumentados y poderes propios de seres sobrenaturales. 

Kagami había escuchado sobre ellos, pero eran muy escasos en estos tiempos. Creyó que ya estaban extintos, incluso que eran un simple mito de Japón.

El pelirrojo intentaba procesar aquello, lo que acababa de ver y lo que escuchó, pero cuando esos matones se abalanzaron contra Aomine, sólo reaccionó, preso del instinto, saliendo de entre los arbustos y dándole en el rostro a uno, que cayó al suelo con la boca ensangrentada.

Aomine quedó a su lado y lo miró unos instantes, Kagami reconoció esa mirada, como la del felino cuando lo evaluaba. Se estremeció y sonrió nervioso.

—No es una pelea justa —dijo Kagami sin más.

Y con ello se desató la pelea, donde los puñetazos volaban de un lado a otro. Pero así como Kagami y Aomine tenían una coordinación monstruosa en la cancha, también la tenían en ello. Instintivamente se defendían y arremetían contra los otros.

Kagami sólo era humano, así que se llevó la peor parte: arañazos y mordidas. Aun así no se rindió, golpeando y defendiéndose como mejor podía de aquella pandilla.

Cayó al suelo cuando Haizaki se le fue encima y Aomine acababa de espantar al último cambiante. El moreno corrió hasta él y se lanzó, rodando con Haizaki entre sus brazos, hasta quedar sobre él y darle a puñetazo limpio en el rostro, una y otra vez, hasta que la sangre bañó sus puños.

Kagami lo vio en cámara lenta, los movimientos del moreno eran elegantes y certeros, como todo un gato.

Aomine tomó a Haizaki por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

—No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, Haizaki. Este es mi territorio ahora. No habrá otra oportunidad —advirtió soltándolo y el chico se encogió entre sus piernas, convirtiéndose en un gato de pelaje gris, que pronto se manchó con su sangre. El felino se movió y salió corriendo tambaleante por entre los arbustos.

Aomine giró el rostro, respirando agitado y lleno de golpes y rasguños, aunque no tanto como Kagami, que seguía mirándolo en silencio.

—Kagami…

—¿Eres _Gato_?

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, divertido, antes de decir—: No eres muy creativo con los nombres, ¿eh?

—Eres un cambiante, tú eras Gato todo este tiempo.

Aomine asintió, poniéndose serio y levantándose. El pelirrojo dio un respingo y lo observó acercarse. Kagami seguía en shock, no podía asimilar del todo aquello. Pensó que había perdido al animalito para luego darse cuenta que había sido Aomine todo este tiempo; muchas emociones en un tiempo tan corto.

—Vamos, el que necesita que lo curen, esta vez, eres tú —dijo Aomine extendiendo la mano hacia él y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Kagami no dudó en tomar su mano.

 

**12**

Kagami no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegaron al departamento. Porque aún no asimilaba del todo lo que había pasado. No. Se sentía un poco asustado, intrigado y, sobre todo, avergonzado.

—Vamos, deja de mirarme así —dijo Aomine mientras ponía un trozo de gaza y la fijaba con cinta en la rodilla del humano.

—Eres Gato.

—Sí, soy un cambiante.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota —exclamó Kagami, ahora si dejando salir ese pequeño sentimiento de traición que se alojaba bajo sus costillas—. Te cuidé porque pensé que eras un gato, uno de verdad, un simple animalito, ¡pero resulta que eres tú! Nunca dijiste nada, Aomine, te quedaste en mi casa, compartí cosas contigo, bueno, con Gato. ¡De pronto desapareces! Y Haizaki…

—Ya, sí. Lo lamento, ¿eso querías escuchar?

Kagami cerró la boca de golpe y de pronto una punzada lo hizo sentir peor. Gato jamás se disculparía.

—No es como si hubiese querido aprovecharme de ti o algo —comenzó a hablar el moreno—. Soy un cambiante, hijo de dos cambiantes, por ello puedo transformarme a mi voluntad. El problema es que cuando estamos heridos, volvemos a nuestra forma felina hasta curarnos porque es nuestro lado más cercano al dios de nuestros orígenes. Cuando me encontraste fue cuando Haizaki me atacó con toda su horda de matones y quedé muy mal herido, no podía volver a mi forma humana hasta hace unos días…

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Aomine lo miró sorprendido unos momentos, estaba buscando todas las palabras para explicarle aquello a Kagami, sin confundirlo más, porque el folklore de Japón no estaba tan arraigado al chico criado en EEUU. Pero ahí estaba, una simple pregunta con un tono de voz herido, eso el pelirrojo no lo pudo camuflar.

En su forma felina lo había observado, Kagami era una persona solitaria, no por opción, intuía que era porque no quería aferrarse a las cosas. Sus padres trabajaban mucho, por eso nunca los veía. Tuvo que dejar amigos al volver a Japón y no sabe si alguna vez tendrá que volver a América y dejar los que tiene acá.

Kagami le hablaba algunas cosas mientras era un gato, _su Gato._

—No me fui, Kagami —dicho aquello, el pelirrojo pareció relajar sus hombros—. Haizaki me encontró y estaba dispuesto a atacarme aquí, no quería meterte en este asunto, aunque de todos modos te metiste solo.

—¡Estaba preocupado!

—Lo sé —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa ladina, un gesto muy felino y Kagami tragó con fuerza—. La primera pelea fue en venganza del puñetazo que le di la otra vez, cuando jugó contra Kise, la de ahora, fue por algo muy diferente.

Aomine se movió de pronto, gateando hacia Kagami, que se echó hacia atrás tratando de evitar la cercanía, en un gesto casi reflejo. Aun así el moreno no se detuvo hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro contrario.

—Pero eso no te lo diré ahora, _Bakagami._

El moreno se alejó, volviendo a la pose inicial y tomando el botiquín para luego llevarlo al baño, donde estaba.

—¡Idiota! —soltó el otro entre dientes.

Kagami nunca admitiría que esperaba un beso, porque ese contacto era inminente. Se dio una patada mental por ello.

 

**13**

Kagami abrió la puerta de su departamento, saludó y la respuesta ya no era el maullido agudo del felino, sino que una voz vibrante y ronca. Aomine se levantó del sillón mientras se desperezaba y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, sin decidir si aquello le molestaba o gustaba.

Porque a una semana de que descubriera que Gato no era un gato, sino Aomine, el chico se había quedado como si nada.

El pelirrojo dejó el bolso en el suelo y avanzó hacia la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre, y no era para menos ya que había entrenado el doble ese día.

—Aomine, ¿acaso no vas a la escuela?

—Tengo licencia este mes —respondió el moreno apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico, que estaba cortando vegetales en la encimera—. Sabes que se acerca mi época de celo, ¿cierto? Y todos saben que el celo de un felino es muy problemático.

—¿Qué?

—Hasta me compraste un juguete —dijo Aomine divertido—. Pero ese no es el remedio, Kagami.

El pelirrojo sintió el susurro tras su oreja y no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le recorrió la piel con brusquedad. Aomine se alejó y Kagami agradeció el respiro, comenzando a revolver las verduras en el sartén.

Su mente era un completo revoltijo de cosas. La compañía de Aomine era totalmente distinta a la de Gato. El cariño se sentía diferente, pero no le había costado nada acostumbrarse a él, tenían la misma rutina que cuando el moreno andaba a cuatro patas por el departamento.

Kagami terminó de servir dos platos con extra de carne y le pasó uno a Aomine, que se inclinó dándole beso en los labios al pelirrojo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Aomine le sonrió ladino antes de rodear la mesa para sentarse al otro lado y comenzar a comer.

Claro, cuando Kagami le daba atún a Gato, este rozaba la nariz contra sus labios. Pero esto era totalmente distinto.

 

**14**

La noche no era particularmente fría, pero Aomine se arrimaba al cuerpo de Kagami y no se movía de allí. Como cuando era un gato. Kagami no se podía quejar de que todo lo había tomado por sorpresa porque la convivencia con Aomine era la misma que cuando era un felino. Dormían juntos, comían juntos, veían televisión juntos, todo lo hacían juntos.

El sentimiento había cambiado, eso Kagami lo sabía, era muy consiente. Porque por Gato era algo más… paternal. En cambio, la cercanía de Aomine ahora le producía otra cosa, nerviosismo, ansiedad, deseo.

El pelirrojo alzó el brazo para acariciar los cabellos azules del chico que dormía plácidamente a su lado. De pronto, todo comenzó a vibrar, era genial, se sentía relajante.

—Asombroso…

Aomine ronroneó y se apegó más a su cuerpo, a lo que Kagami detuvo su caricia.

—No te detengas —soltó el moreno y Kagami dio un salto ante el susto, pensando que estaba dormido.

Pero siguió acariciando, abriendo y cerrando la mano, sabía que eso le gustaba, o al menos cuando era un gato era así.

—Aomine, ¿por qué te quedas?

Un suspiro y Kagami sintió su aliento caliente contra su cuello y el ronroneo se suavizó.

—Primero, que por qué me voy, ahora por qué me quedo. Eres tan complicado como una chica.

—¡No lo soy! —exclamó el chico dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Aomine rio casi nasalmente y se removió alzando la cabeza y mirando a Kagami fijamente. La luz de la luna entraba de lleno porque Kagami sabía que a Aomine le gustaban los primeros rayos del sol en la mañana.

—Sabes que los gatos escogen a sus amos, ¿cierto? Pues los cambiantes escogemos a nuestras parejas. Yo te he escogido a ti. Me gustas, Kagami.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y tragó saliva, no había una atmósfera romántica ni algo que avisara aquello, se lo había dicho cuando menos se lo esperaba y Kagami se sintió repentinamente aliviado, porque a él también le gustaba Aomine, le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba consentirlo, le gustaban las sensaciones que despertaba cuando estaban juntos. Aun así, se sintió temeroso de ello, estaba acostumbrado a tener que renunciar a los seres que quería y pensaba que esa vez no sería diferente.

—Aomine…

Pero el cambiante lo presintió, porque poseía ese instinto animal y porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Se había introducido en la vida de Kagami sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara hasta que ya era muy tarde.

Aomine se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo besó, tomándolo del rostro y mordiendo sus labios para instarlo a cooperar, lo que no fue difícil. La lengua de Kagami se adentró en su boca caliente, soltando un gemido y alzando el rostro cuando Aomine quiso alejarse.

Porque no quería que lo viera solo como su compañía, Aomine quería que también lo quisiera como pareja, que lo deseara tanto como él lo hacía.

Kagami lo siguió con su boca y terminó por quedar sentado, con Aomine aún sobre sus caderas. El moreno le quitó la playera sin mangas y le besó la curva del cuello, subiendo hasta la oreja y lamiendo. Sintió a Kagami temblar entre sus piernas, jadeando caliente. El felino se movió contra sus caderas, suave, lento, provocando que el deseo en Kagami comenzara a crecer lentamente, como el agua cuando comienza a hervir.

Era mera química. Sus cuerpos se atraían y coordinaban como en la cancha, como en esos juegos que habían compartido. Aomine respiraba el aroma de Kagami y se embriagaba en él. Por eso lo había escogido, porque sabía que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

—Vamos, Kagami, córrete para mí —jadeó Aomine con la boca abierta, mordiendo su hombro y masturbando sus dos pollas juntas, manos y movimientos de caderas.

Kagami estaba aturdido porque había descubierto que le gustaba Aomine y no solo como un buen amigo, sino como objeto de deseo. Era extraño, pero ya no quería pensar en aquello, no quería volver a la soledad solo por capricho de querer a su gato de vuelta. Porque Gato era Aomine. Pero Aomine era muy diferente de ese felino al que recogió mal herido, y sus sentimientos hacia él también. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquello. Quería aquello.

Entonces sus manos se aferraron al rostro de Aomine y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos azules, para besarlo con fuerza. Boca abierta y lengua fiera, rozándolo todo, haciéndole saber a Aomine que no había vuelta atrás. Porque para Kagami no existían grises, o era negro o era blanco, nada de términos intermedios.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando se corrió entre las manos de Aomine y abrió los ojos para ver como sonreía cuando lo soltó, jadeando fuerte, sensible ante los últimos coletazos del orgasmo.

—Te reclamaré como mío, Kagami. Mío.

Con ello, Aomine refregó la mejilla contra su cuello, luego contra su mentón y luego le besó los labios.

Kagami podía acostumbrarse a esa actitud, porque los gatos eran posesivos.

 

**15**

La convivencia no solo se había limitado al departamento. Durante la noche salían a caminar, en las mañanas a trotar algunas veces y Aomine pronto se había hecho parte, no solo de su diario vivir, sino que de su vida completa.

No es que anduvieran pegados, pero tenían varias cosas en común, incluyendo los amigos.

—Kagami-kun —habló Kuroko cuando Kagami se sentó a su lado en la banca y se secó el sudor de la frente—. ¿Cómo está tu gato?

—¿Mi gato? —Preguntó Kagami de vuelta, estaba sorprendido, sabía que Kuroko era observador, pero no pensó en que podría darse cuenta de que ya no compraba cosas para “su gato” —. Este… encontré al dueño.

—Eres un muy mal mentiroso.

Kagami lo miró de vuelta y Kuroko le sonrió de medio lado, divertido. Para luego mirar a Aomine, que jugaba con Kise en la cancha. Kuroko había tenido la idea de reunirlos, alegando que no podía jugar contra dos bestias como Aomine y Kagami solo. Por supuesto, Kise acudió más que feliz.

—Aomine también lo es —agregó con simpleza.

Las miradas de Kuroko siempre eran enigmáticas, pero en ese momento produjeron un sentimiento extraño en Kagami, porque esas palabras decían más de lo que simplemente se dejaba oír.

—Kuroko, ¿tú lo sabes, no?

El chico asintió, moviendo su cabello celeste con un mero reflejo. Parecía relajado y a Kagami no le extrañó, porque él y Aomine fueron mejores amigos.

No se equivocaba, Kuroko y toda la Generación de los Milagros estaba al tanto de que Aomine era un cambiante. Todos reconocieron al chico en la fotografía que posteó Kagami debido al característico azul de sus ojos, pero nadie dijo nada porque no era su asunto, después de todo. También fue Momoi quien se encargó de avisarles a los padres de Aomine lo que ocurría, aunque a ellos no les extrañaba que el chico desapareciera a veces, esa era su _naturaleza._ Cosa que la escuela también respetaba, otorgándole flexibilidad en la asistencia.

—Y te comprendo perfectamente, Kagami-kun. Por eso, te diré una cosa: cuando un cambiante te escoge, es para toda la vida.

Kagami sintió un estremecimiento en la boca del estómago, fue repentino, caer en cuenta de la magnitud de aquello.

De pronto Kise se detuvo frente a ellos y se agachó frente a Kuroko.

—Kurokokocchi, ¿nos vamos?

Kuroko asintió y alzó la mano para revolver los cabellos rubios, brevemente, pero lo suficiente para hacer que a Kise le brillaran los ojos, literalmente, de un color dorado luminoso, que pronto se esfumó. Kagami parpadeó varias veces para convencerse de lo que había visto, ¿acaso Kise también…?

—Nos vemos —dijo Kise alzando la mano mientras se alejaba con Kuroko a su lado.

Kagami volvió su mirada a Aomine, que se estiraba frente a él, haciendo sonar sus huesos. Cuando se detuvo, sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos.

Volvieron al departamento y después de cenar, se sentaron en el sillón a ver la televisión, un partido de la NBA repetido, pero les había gustado tanto, que valía la pena verlo de nuevo.

—Hueles a nerviosismo, Kagami. Apesta.

—¿Apesta? —Kagami se alzó la polera para olerla, pero solo percibió el olor del detergente que usaba.

—Idiota —Aomine sonrió divertido y se sentó de cuclillas, mirando a Kagami con la sonrisa aún fija en sus finos labios—. Solo nosotros podemos percibirlo, es un olor espeso, pero se pasará cuando te tranquilices.

—Estoy tranquilo.

Aomine rodó los ojos, porque a veces el humano era terco, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor a menos que le importara, y a veces incluso ni con eso. No es como si Aomine fuera diferente, pero es que su lado animal volvía las cosas un poco más claras a veces.

Entonces el felino decidió avanzar, gateando sobre el cuerpo de Kagami y besando su clavícula, su cuello, su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca, jalando de sus labios.

—Esto… ¿esto es en serio? —soltó Kagami de pronto, entre el beso voraz del moreno.

—¿Esto? Claro, voy a follarte muy en serio…

—Aomine, imbécil —soltó Kagami dándole un jalón de cabello—. Me refiero a eso de haberme escogido como tu pareja, Kuroko dijo que era para… para siempre.

—Kuroko es un bocón.

—Aomine.

—Kagami.

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera volver a reclamar sus labios, Kagami se escurrió por debajo de su cuerpo y se levantó para rascarse el cabello.

Aomine soltó un suspiro. No es como si los cambiantes escogen porque sí, es su instinto el que les dice que el otro es su alma gemela, la persona a las que están destinados. En este caso era Kagami. El problema es que Aomine no quería espantarlo con un compromiso tan grande como ese, quería tiempo.

—Dime, Kagami, ¿quieres esto? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? —Aomine se levantó, caminando hacia él con lentitud, cauteloso, como si no quisiera abrumarlo, pero siendo firme. Sus manos se alzaron para acariciar sus brazos, subiendo por sus hombros, acercando su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron—. Sí, escogemos a una pareja para toda la vida y si esa persona nos rechaza, somos libres de buscar a otra, pero… no me gustaría buscar a otra. No quiero a otra.

Kagami se sentía en una disyuntiva porque el sentimiento estaba ahí, tibio, Aomine le gustaba mucho, quería estar a su lado y no como simple pertenencia o compañía, sino como a alguien al que quería. Pero eso le asustaba porque no todo era duradero en su vida y porque cada vez que algo se tranquilizaba a su alrededor, era el presagio de un nuevo cambio. Por otro lado estaba esa química, esa atracción imparable. Si bien ya sabía de ello cuando jugaban, descubrirlo en el día a día era diferente, más íntimo.

Kagami soltó un suspiro y alzó las manos para tomar las de Aomine. Ya no se cuestionaría más cosas, porque estaba harto de tener miedo a la soledad, a perder a quienes lo rodeaban. Por primera vez se dejaría llevar, porque si aquello debía terminar en algún momento, ya sabría cómo sobrellevarlo.

—Quiero esto, Aomine.

La sonrisa del moreno no tuvo nada que envidiarle a _Chesire_. Inclinó su rostro y lo besó, porque estaba enamorado y porque lo quería suyo, completamente suyo.

 

**16**

Era uno de esos días en los que Aomine era más humano que felino, estaban en el cuarto de baño hablando de nada en particular cuando vino. El moreno estaba deslizando la navaja por la garganta de Kagami, quitando la barba de dos días y luego sonrió satisfecho cuando ya habían terminado.

Kagami se lavó el rostro y cuando su mirada se topó con el reflejo de Aomine en el espejo lo supo, sus ojos brillaban de un azul intenso, con un aura abrazadora, y cuando el pelirrojo se giró sobre sus talones, Aomine lo abordó para besarlo con fuerza.

Lo supo, el humano lo sintió hasta los huesos, el deseo, el calor en todo el cuerpo de Aomine. Era su celo.

Llegaron al cuarto a trompicones, no se podía de otra forma. Aomine lo hubiese tomado en el pasillo si hubiese querido, pero Kagami estaba más lúcido, o al menos se esforzaba por estarlo, porque aquello era maravilloso.

No era la primera vez que se acostaban, pero sí era la primera en que Aomine perdía el control con su forma animal de esa manera. Ronroneaba y sus colmillos salían de vez en cuando. Cuando cayeron a la cama, Kagami vio claramente las pupilas angostas y alargadas, como las de un felino mientras el moreno deslizaba la lengua por sus dientes superiores.

—Mierda…

Aomine vibraba con fuerza y el pelirrojo no se contuvo de alzar la mano y deslizarla por su espalda, los dedos por toda la columna vertebral. El moreno se arqueó con un ronroneo y unas orejas de color negro crecieron en su cabeza, como dos flores cuando se abren en primavera. Entonces sintió en la punta de los dedos, el bello suave y siguió el camino hasta atrapar la punta de la cola.

La acarició con insistencia, apretando de vez en cuando, Kagami estaba fascinado, era como un gato gigante.

—Kagami, ¿quieres hacer que me corra antes de tiempo? —jadeó Aomine lamiéndole el mentón y el chico clavó sus ojos rojos en él con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Te ves hermoso —dijo tocando sus orejas felinas con suavidad, metiendo el pulgar y girándolo en círculos.

—En serio, a veces hablas como una chica —se carcajeó el moreno, terminando de tirar sus pantalones para desvestirlo—. Pero no luces como una, para nada. Eso me gusta.

Se deslizó nuevamente y quitó las manos del pelirrojo para poyarlas en el colchón, abriendo al boca y sacando la lengua.

—Ah —se quejó Kagami cerrando un ojo. La lengua de Aomine era áspera y le raspaba en la tetilla que acababa de lamer—. Espera… eso duele, idiota —dijo, sabiendo que era una condición que Aomine podía cambiar a su antojo, ¿por qué no dejaba su lengua humana, la que era suave? Cabrón.

—Sht. Aguanta un poco, te va a gustar.

Kagami se preguntó en qué punto eso sería así, ah, sí. Cuando los labios de Aomine atraparon el erguido botón y chupó suave. Se sintió caliente contra su piel sensible y era como si la sensación fuese aumentada al doble, más potente, pero tranquilizaba el ardor. Sí, Aomine tenía razón, le gustaba.

El pelirrojo ya había comenzado a jadear bajo su cuerpo, alzando el pecho, buscando refregar las caderas contra Aomine, que lo esquivaba con una sonrisa. No es que él estuviese en mejor estado, pero esta vez no sería suave con Kagami, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de destrozarlo en placer, así que iba a excitarlo a tal punto que el chico no tendría tiempo de asimilar todo.

Subió hasta morder su mentón y luego acudió a su boca, Aomine la reclamó hambriento, boca abierta y lengua afuera, arrasando con todo, tocando y humedeciendo cada parte de aquella cavidad.

Kagami gruñó contra su boca, falto de aire y demasiado aturdido por la fuerza con la que Aomine lo tocaba. Era abrumante, se sentía deseado y si no se tomaba un respiro, se derretiría entre sus brazos.

—Espera… —Kagami lo empujó levemente, tomando bocanadas de aire, mientras Aomine movía la cola con un látigo, rasgando el aire, como si el felino quisiera jugar.

—Esta vez será diferente, Kagami —dijo mientras lo instaba a voltearse. Kagami se dejó hacer, enterrando las manos en el colchón y sintiendo las manos de Aomine por sus costados, deslizándose hasta sus caderas y levantándolas—. Te lo haré como los gatos toman a sus hembras.

Sintió las manos de Aomine tomar sus nalgas, apretujarlas antes de abrirlas y luego fue su aliento, seguido de su lengua y ya no podía percibir nada más que ese húmedo músculo dilatándolo, moviéndose caliente en su interior. Era consciente de su propia voz muriendo contra el colchón, porque ya ni los brazos lo mantenían en pie, sino que su frente le daba espacio a respirar y sus dedos no podían más que apretujar la tela de las sábanas.

El pelirrojo se sentía mareado, borracho de deseo y placer. Aomine no podía estar más satisfecho porque el humano estaba respondiendo a su aroma, a sus feromonas del celo. Ambos lo disfrutarían. Era la prueba de que no se habían equivocado y sus almas si estaban destinadas.

El felino hundía la lengua, la que ahora no era áspera, tratando de no dañarlo con sus colmillos mientras entraba y salía, acariciando de vez en cuando su próstata, suave, no quería que se corriera aun.

Aomine ya estaba empapado, entre sus piernas corría el líquido pre seminal, goteando en la punta y mojando el colchón. No podía soportarlo más, con Kagami retorciéndose sobre la cama, oliendo a puro deseo, jadeando con descaro, ¡estaba a su completa merced!

El lado animal de Aomine comenzaba a tomar el control, podía sentirlo vibrando bajo la piel. Se irguió mientras acariciaba su pene para esparcir el líquido y abrió aquella entrada, metiendo el pulgar y anticipándose a lo que sentiría cuando estuviera dentro.

—Kagami, ¿vas a soportarlo, cierto?

—Es tarde para esa pregunta. Vamos, vamos —jadeaba el chico moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, frotándose con ese dedo.

Aomine sonrió de medio lado, porque sí, ya era tarde para esa pregunta, aquello ya lo habían conversado y Kagami sabía que era lo último que quedaba por hacer para sellar su relación. Ese era el momento en que Kagami no solo estaba aceptando a Aomine, sino que todo su lado animal, su parte cambiante, la que descendía de un dios.

El moreno estaba tan duro que no tuvo que sostenerla, se limitó a abrir aquellos glúteos con ambas manos y adentrarse de una sola vez. Se ganó un fuerte grito por parte del pelirrojo, que arqueó más la espalda para facilitar la intrusión.

El felino se quedó quieto un momento y cuando Kagami giró el rostro, lo vio agachar las orejas mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

—Aomine —habló Kagami alzando la mano hacia atrás para darle un apretón a la muñeca del chico, que lo aferraba por las caderas—. Ya hablamos de esto, relájate —dijo con la voz ronca.

Aomine abrió los ojos, completamente felinos, sentía como su cordura lo iba abandonando y el deseo se apoderaba de todo. Sus sentidos, su esencia. Su lado animal estaba reclamando a Kagami, ese lado conectado con el dios, su lado más sensible e intuitivo. Su lado más especial, que se estaba desesperando por tener a Kagami, por hacerlo suyo.

Podría decir que supo que Kagami era su pareja en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, pero no fue así, porque en ese entonces su temperamento y alineación con su lado felino lo tenían ajeno a todo. Pero tuvo la certeza cuando el chico lo llevó hasta su casa, se esforzó por agradarle y lo cuidó tanto. Pudo haber sido el destino o suerte, pero Aomine estaba feliz de que fuera Kagami la persona para él. Alguien que lo aceptaba tal cual era, no habían mentiras, no había que fingir, ni siquiera era a base de sexo, porque ese paso lo dieron mucho después. Era sentimiento puro.

Se rindió, Aomine dejó que su lado animal tomara el control y vibró por completo cuando la energía comenzó a fluir.

—Mierda, Aomine, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se quejó Kagami, temblando mientras intentaba pararse enterrando las manos en el colchón.

Era su energía, la que estaba reclamando a Kagami por completo.

Aomine se inclinó y lamió toda la hendidura de su columna vertebral, el músculo áspero hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera ante aquello.

Kagami se sentía abrumado, en su interior todo era un caos, el calor, sus pensamientos, su corazón latiendo como loco. Entonces sintió a Aomine salir, la longitud tan conocida abandonándolo y volviendo a entrar de una sola vez. Lo escuchó gemir, repitiendo el movimiento, haciendo sonar sus pieles en el choque. Kagami lo percibía todo, todo en Aomine, cada movimiento y gemido, cada gruñido.

Comenzó a repetir su nombre como un mantra y Aomine se relamió los labios mientras se inclinaba para pasar sus manos bajo sus brazos y así poder levantarlo. Kagami se dejó hacer, pensó levemente en la fuerza que tenía Aomine en esos momentos, pero el moreno no le dio mucho tiempo a divagar cuando las embestidas comenzaron. No solo sentía sus caderas chocando contra su trasero, sino que su pecho pegado a su espalda también, todo el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Kagami giró el rostro, sacando la lengua y Aomine la recibió entre sus labios, gustoso de sentir ese músculo caliente frotándose contra su paladar. Mierda. Kagami lo estaba volviendo loco y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Estaba embistiéndolo sin piedad, el sonido hueco de sus pieles y su aroma eran el incentivo suficiente para hacerlo perder la razón. Aferrado a las caderas de Kagami, entraba y salía a un ritmo enloquecedor. El chico enterraba las uñas en sus muslos morenos, tratando de aferrarse a algo.

Aomine se echó hacia atrás levemente, mirando esa espalda ancha y marcada, era hermosa, con la nuca de Kagami perlada de sudor. Kagami poseía un cuerpo firme, de cintura esbelta, sus ojos y cabello rojos reflejaban la pasión de su personalidad, pero el chico podía ser condenadamente dulce.

Lo amaba, estaba enamorado del chico y quería reclamarlo. Él siempre estuvo seguro, porque lo eligió, pero no sabía si Kagami realmente le estaba tomando el peso a aquello.

Se inclinó nuevamente para pegar los labios en su oído antes de decir—: Voy a hacerte mi compañero, Kagami. Lo siento, pero ya no puedes arrepentirte.

—Eso ya lo decidí hace mucho, idiota —contestó el pelirrojo girando el rostro y mirándolo con intensidad, haciendo que Aomine se estremeciera de pies a cabeza—. Oi, se puso más grande…

Aomine terminó de perder el control, podía sentir su aura animal apoderarse de todo su ser y su parte felina, la animal, queriendo reclamar a Kagami a su manera. Así lo hizo, empujándolo de nuevo contra el colchón, el pelirrojo sintió su mejilla ser presionada con la enorme mano del moreno antes de comenzar con las embestidas brutales. Un ritmo parejo pareciera que lo iba a partir en dos.

Mierda, se iba a correr con el roce contra su próstata, ese ángulo lo estaba torturando y no le quedaba mucho más.

En cambio Aomine era un amasijo de sensaciones y descontrol, entrando y saliendo de esa entrada hasta que sintió su orgasmo llegar. Se enterró profundo e inclinó la cabeza para morder la nuca de Kagami con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera mientras su semilla era esparcida a chorros intermitentes en su interior.

Kagami se corrió con ello, sentía el aura de Aomine abrumarle y el dolor en su nuca lo desató todo. No dejaba de temblar y las rodillas le fallaron, cayendo contra el colchón mientras Aomine abría la boca para soltar la mordida, con hilos de sangre y saliva uniéndolo a su piel.

Aunque era mucho más que eso, porque aquella mordida era de puro temperamento animal y Kagami la recibió sumiso, casi gustoso, el lado felino de Aomine lo supo y se regocijó en su interior ante la completa aceptación. Era la sensación más increíble de su vida.

Aomine se dejó caer a un lado de la cama respirando agitado, sonriendo como un completo idiota, uno muy feliz. Como un gatito después de tomarse todo el pote con leche tibia.

Al fin se sentía completo.

 

**17**

Kagami caminó hasta la sala y le tendió una lata de refresco a Aomine, que sostenía el trozo de pizza en la otra mano. Estaba por empezar un partido de la NBA por televisión y ambos se acomodaron para verlo.

Aomine giró el rostro para ver a Kagami, ya no sentía esa leve aura de soledad en su persona. Estaba mucho más radiante, sonreía más seguido, aunque sus peleas seguían siendo estúpidas. Era la gracia del asunto.

No pudo resistirse a levantar la mano y tocarle la nuca, sintiendo el roce de sus cabellos rojos mientras deslizaba los dedos por la cicatriz que había dejado su mordida. Pequeños círculos un poco más claros que su tono de piel. Aomine sintió la descarga eléctrica y supo que Kagami también, porque dio un respingo antes de girarse a verlo.

—Fui a ver el departamento del que me hablaste —dijo el moreno mordiendo la pizza y sin dejar de rozar aquella zona—. Me gusta, es muy amplio.

—Eso mismo pensé, porque podríamos tener un gato.

Aomine frunció el ceño unos segundos, ¿para que Kagami quería _otro_ gato? No, ese detalle no le hacía gracia, no quería compartir al chico, con él ya tenía suficiente ¿no?.

—Ya sabes, una mascota que necesite de nosotros —agregó Kagami, dándole la última mordida para acabar su trozo de pizza.

Entonces Aomine comprendió las intenciones del pelirrojo y se sintió idiota por sentir celos de un animal. Casi sonaba como si Kagami quisiese tener un hijo. Carajo, quería llevárselo a la cama en ese momento.

Sabía que Kagami encontraría un gatito perfecto para ellos, porque ya había encontrado el lugar ideal para vivir juntos y cerca de las universidades a las que irían.

El moreno se sentía muy afortunado por encontrarse con Kagami. Que ahora era suyo, solamente suyo. Y viceversa.

Dejó salir su cola y las orejas, bostezando antes de apoyarse en las piernas del humano. Dejó que su lado animal también se regocijara con la compañía de Kagami, su amante y compañero.

Comenzó a ronronear en su forma humana y no le importó que Kagami soltara una carcajada antes de hacerle cariño en el cabello.

Quería eso por siempre y ya no tenía miedo de desearlo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos de la inspiración para Zhena.  
> Besos de Aomine gato~


End file.
